Fairies and Yoroi
by yudi-kun
Summary: What would you do if you saw a girl fall from the sky? Would you leave her defend herself in a world she has no clue of? And what would you do if you ended up in her world? Touma and the other Samurai Troopers find themselves in that situation as a young woman by the name of Layla Dreyer literally fell out of the sky.


Fairies and Yoroi

Chapter 1

It was a quiet and peaceful day. The sun was shining and the skies were clear. You couldn't ask for a more perfect day. Hashiba Touma lounged in one of many trees on Nasuti's land while reading a rather thick tome of Japanese mythology. After all the fighting he had done, he found that Japanese mythology had fascinated him greatly. He had even applied to study both Japanese history and the as well. Though, with all the peace and the lack of fear having to fight, Touma had felt like something important was going to happen. He wasn't sure what.

In the distance, even though there weren't any clouds in the sky, the sounds of thunder could be heard. He stared for a moment when he couldn't believe his eyes. Seemingly out of nowhere someone was falling from the sky. A human and a cat. Both were falling fast. In an instant Touma donned his Tenku yoroi and urged it to take flight.

The human falling was a young woman. She had to be around the same age as Touma. She had long golden blonde hair with pale blonde streaks. She was conscious as she fought against both the wind and distance to reach the pale blue cat that fell far from her. He could see the desperation in her grey blue eyes and she hyper extended her arm, reaching for the cat. "LET! WAKE UP!" she shouted. Her voice, even while she was shouting seemed rather soft.

When the girl had finally reached the cat, Touma had reached her and held her in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked. The girl looked at him in confusion. The she then looked around, noticing finally that they were above the large lake near Nasuti's house. She then proceed to look around, as it to find something she knew.

"Where's Mt. Hakobe? I was passing there on my way back to Magnolia." The girl said as she looked at Touma from over her shoulder. Now that he really got to look at her, he couldn't help but admit that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The sound of soft moaning was heard from her arms as the little cat started moving around. "Bout time Let." The girl had said with a kind smile.

The little cat opened it eyes and looked around before staring at Touma. It seemed to study him. "Who are you, and why are you holding Layla?" a very male voice came out of the cat's mouth. Wings then appeared from the cat's back as he grabbed the girl: Layla from his arms. It seemed to be able to fly with both its and her weight.

"Let! Stop being rude. He saved us as we fell from the sky." Layla snapped at her feline companion. She then bowed as best she could while being held in the air. "I'm sorry for Let's behavior. He takes after his mom. I'm Layla Dreyer. He's Let. We're members of the Fairy Tail magic guild." She explained.

The cat: Let huffed at Touma. "I don't see why you should be apologizing. I didn't do anything wrong." He said as he flew away from Touma. As soon as he was close enough to the ground, he released Layla and moved to sit on her shoulder. He glared at Touma once again. "Well, aren't you going to say who you are and be a gentleman for Layla?"

Touma raised an eyebrow as he looked at the rather hostile cat before joining the two back on the ground and his yoroi vanished leaving him in jeans and a t-shirt. Layla and Let watched with what seemed bored fascination. Yet another thing that intrigued him. Most people freaked out over his and his friends yoroi, but they didn't. Then again how often to you come across a cat that could both fly and talk? "I'm Hashiba Touma or Tenku no Touma. I have to say that I've never heard of Fairy Tail before. I didn't even know magic was useable in our world." He said.

"Then how are you able to requip so that armor and weapon then? That's magic. I can tell that you have a vast amount of power at your command." Layla said as she cocked her head to the side. She walked up and placed a hand on Touma's chest, right above his heart. She had closed her eyes. Let just watched. He didn't seem happy with her touching the other man. "Chi: wisdom and heavens. I see why you had said that your name was Tenku no Touma. Touma of the Heavens. Heaven's magic is a powerful force to use." She explained as she pulled away. Her eyes seemed distant, like she was somewhere else.

"Layla?" Let said as he had noticed his friend's odd behavior. Worry showed on his face. Suddenly her legs gave out from under her as she lost consciousness. His brown eyes widened as his wings appeared again as he tried to hold her up.

"I've got her." Touma said as he held her limp body against his. He could feel tremendous heat rise off of her body. She was burning up. Shifting her weight so that he held her in a princess carry. He couldn't help but notice how light she had weighed. "We should let her rest. I'm staying nearby. You can stay with us and find out what's going on." He said as he started towards the house.

Let didn't argue with Touma, instead he just followed behind, watching intently to see the intent of he had towards Layla. Touma himself couldn't fault the cat's hesitation towards him. He'd more than like do the same thing if he had been in the little one's shoes….or was it paws. He couldn't help but chuckle as he had thought of himself as a little cat.

Ryo had been lounging on the grass outside the house when he had heard Byakuen call out to someone. More than likely it was Touma, since he was the only one that had left the house. He sat up in time to see his blue haired friend walking back to the house with an unconscious woman in his arms. All the while being followed by…a…flying cat? Ryo had to rubbed his eyes. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. Cats couldn't fly. When he opened his eyes and saw that his eyes hadn't played tricks on him. He couldn't believe it. "Touma!" he called out as he ran to his friend's side. He looked at the woman in Touma's arms. Where did she come from?

"She fell from the sky Ryo. Right out of the sky." Touma said as if to answer Ryo's thoughts. He shifted slightly as he moved to get a better grip on her. The cat suddenly kicked him in the head. Touma growled as he turned to glare at the cat. "Will you stop with the kicking? I'm not trying to feel her up Let." He said as he tried to keep reins on his temper.

"Then take your hand off of Layla's breast, you perverted human." The cat said.

.

..

…

The cat spoke.

Ryo couldn't help but freak out at the realization that he had just witnessed. "IT TALKS!" he shouted loudly.

Touma sighed as he left Ryo to spazz. It wasn't often that he did it, and while he was more level headed than his raven haired leader, he knew how he felt. As he got to the patio of Nasuti's house, Shuu had come speeding out the door to see what was wrong with Ryo. Seiji and Shin were right behind him. "It's alright. Ryo's just a little shell shocked at the moment." He tried to explain calmly.

"A little is taking liberties Hashiba Touma. This is full out freaking out how I see it." Let said, making himself known to the others. He flew past Ryo to attempt to kick Touma again, but ended up kicking Shuu in the face. "Wrong man." Was all he said as he removed his feet from Shuu's face.

Touma chuckled as he gently pushed passed Shuu, Shin, and Seiji. He made his way to the living room, where he had gently as he possibly could deposit Layla on the long couch so she could rest. His eyes rested on a strange golden key that hung on a golden chain around her neck. The key looked rather strange. As he reached to touch it, it shined brightly and with a flash of light a man with orange hair appeared. He was dressed in a black suit and wore a pair of shades. He seemed to stare at Touma. "What the…" he said as the man grabbed his arm.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my wizard." The man said as he glared at Touma. The commotion had brought everyone to the living room. He stared them down till his eyes came across Nasuti. He released Touma's arm and made his way to her. "I apologize for my rude behavior Miss. I have to protect the young woman even if it is against a lovely woman such as…." He had been interrupted by Let rocketing himself into the man's head. He spun around to grab the cat. "WHAT THE HELL LET?! WHY'D YOU HIT ME!" the man demanded.

Let just huffed. "You first and only priority should be your wizard Loke. Looking after Layla should be you're only responsibly." He said.

The man: Loke glared at the cat. "I know that. You've both been missing for over two months. It took me that long to find you. Laxus is going nuts with worry." He said. His now broken shades revealed tear filled hazel eyes. He moved back to Layla's side. "Everyone's been worried. Laxus and Happy have been freaking. Carla's been strong if only for her precognitive abilities." He said as he ran a hand through her hair.

Let's eyes widened. "What'd Mom see?" he asked.

"All she could see was that you two were fine. That's all she told me." Loke said.

Shuu rubbed his slightly bruised face. "Can someone please tell us what's going on?" he demanded.

After everyone had calmed down both Touma and Let had explained what had happened and how Layla had passed out. Nasuti had then made Loke take her up to her room to let her rest without disturbance. It had been agreed on that till anyone could figure out what had happened and how they had appeared, falling from the sky. Loke had then headed back to inform the rest of the guild what had happened.

Ryo looked rather confused as he had watched the now rather pale Spirit vanished. "Why did he look scared?"

Let giggled."He's not scared." He said with a large, ridicules smile on his face. "He has to go and deal with Laxus. He's terrified."

Touma had raised an eyebrow. He had remembered how Loke had mentioned that name earlier. "Who's Laxus?" he asked.

The sounds of footsteps from the stairs caught everyone's attention. Layla stood at the top of stairs, wearing grey tank top and a pair of black shorts. A black mark peaked out from from under the right side of the collar. "Laxus Dreyer is my Dad. He's the current master of Fairy Tail and the widower of my mother: the late Lucy Heartfilia." She said.

Note: Don't know why but after a huge nostalgic trip down memory lane brought me back to one of the oldest animes I had watched. Samurai Troopers. I've had a strange dream with Fairy Tail and Samurai Troopers for the last week. I'm hoping I don't break character too often.

Still I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what ya think.


End file.
